Victoire
by boruto
Summary: Um pai solteiro condenado a viver num marasmo perpétuo, onde as únicas coisas que parecem existir são o tédio e o trabalho. Por que viera a Greenville?


Crônicas de Greenville

Victoire

É naquela pequena cidade situada na porção nordeste da província de Saint-Catherine, de nome Greenville – por alcunha, Reino das Chuvas –, cuja população enfadada clama fervorosa e incessante pela inserção de algo novo em seu cotidiano, afogado em um marasmo sem fim, que vive o protagonista desta história. Uma personagem modificada pelo onipresente e rotineiro ar de sua cidade.

Ouvia todos os dias pelo rádio, ao acordar, enquanto o céu continuava ainda trazendo os vestígios da escura e nebulosa noite que se fora, a mesma música; vestia-se apressadamente sob a pressão sonora exercida contra seus tímpanos, inocentemente cumprindo sua tarefa e achando-se úteis naquela hora; punha de pé o seu pequenino e preparava-lhe biscoitos e achocolatado, enquanto o ouvia reclamar do quão cedo havia sido brutalmente removido do maravilhoso mundo dos seus sonhos e de como a senhorita Katie o havia posto de castigo na última aula por ter simplesmente deixado cair – sem querer – uma caixa de leite sobre uma coleguinha de classe. Juntava livros numa pasta e a separava, enquanto esperava seu adorado café esquentar o suficiente para lhe ser agradável – nem quente, nem frio. Dava comida ao peixinho no aquário da estante, ia a pé com o filho até a porta do jardim de infância e, por fim, dirigia seu carro até o centro de Greenville, onde trabalhava. Tudo isto na habitual pasmaceira do dia-a-dia de um cidadão que se vai acostumado àquela pequena grande cidade. Trabalho. Casa. Cama. Ou coma? Por que viera a Greenville?

Era um jovem e honesto pai solteiro. Chamava-se Vittorio. Nome que, segundo o que vivia dizendo à sua imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro de seu apartamento – e que talvez seja até a verdade –, nada tinha a ver com ele, posto que, mesmo vendo tudo o que conquistara na vida, não via a si próprio como um homem vitorioso. Era um jovem solteiro com um filho pequeno para cuidar. Sozinho.

Por que viera a Greeenville?

Um ruído irritante vindo de um aparelho eletrônico anunciava o início do primeiro ato em Énergie High, logo pela aurora. Aula de literatura; e Vittorio entra em cena. Uma bela cena, por sinal. Tirava sabe-se lá de onde um extraordinário ânimo, atípico de quem está trabalhando de mau humor; e com ele, era capaz de acordar e de manter a atenção constante e interessada dos alunos mais preguiçosos possíveis. Falava de Machado de Assis e de José de Alencar como se fossem velhos camaradas seus, que o visitavam em todos os finais de semana para falar de suas coisas favoritas, preparar churrasco e apreciar a cerveja ao som agradável do samba e da música popular. Vinícius, Tom, _et caetera._

Parecia outra pessoa, e realmente sentia-se outra pessoa. Vittorio, o professor; Vittorio, o extraordinário ator. Vittorio, o vitorioso.

Sob uma longa e entusiasmada salva de palmas de seus alunos, deixava a gigantesca sala de aula com um alegre sorriso em seu rosto. Sorriso que transformava por completo a expressão com que entrara. Claro, sair enquanto ovacionado de um palco deixa assim qualquer ser humano que se permita ter um mínimo de egocentrismo misturado ao seu caráter. Todos estes necessitam de um sentimento que prima sobre todos: o de sentir-se valorizado. Vittorio, o valorizado professor de literatura, o apaixonado por sua profissão, tomava o lugar do ator. Não precisaria forjar empolgação e expressões felizes para o segundo ato.

Era alto, encorpado, e usava uma barba cuidadosamente malfeita. Seus cabelos castanho-claros, revoltos e geralmente desarrumados, caíam-lhe à altura dos nódulos de suas orelhas, numa das quais havia pendurada uma argola a reluzir e emitir um encantador brilho prateado, tal qual a que havia em seu lábio inferior. Esta, principalmente, chamava a atenção devido ao fato de ser do único professor que utilizava aquele tipo de adorno. Vittorio tinha profundos olhos cinzentos. Era bonito e o sabia. Seduzia com facilidade a maioria das alunas, que o procuravam sob pretextos esdrúxulos, querendo mesmo que o professor as levasse à sua cama.

Certa vez, enquanto na sala dos professores separava o material necessário à sua aula seguinte, fora surpreendido – ou nem tanto – por uma terceiranista que viera ter com ele. O professor a reconhecera rapidamente, embora desse aula para centenas de alunos e dificilmente se lembrasse de seus rostos. Uma menina baixa de cabelos louros e soltos, que deixava entrever o azul de seus olhos sob seus grossos óculos, e que sempre se sentava – com as pernas descruzadas – ao pé do professor, na primeira fileira de carteiras, vestindo saias curtíssimas. Vittorio, por mais que lhe embaraçasse a visão daquela garota que propositadamente o fazia se perguntar se suas calcinhas seriam brancas ou azuis no ato seguinte, e por mais que não gostasse de admitir – afinal, era sua aluna –, achava-a deveras atraente. Sara trouxera consigo um brilho sedutor no olhar, e Vittorio o notara. Ela permanecia absorta, ao pé de seu professor, perdida em suas feições, deleitando-se enquanto o despia com os olhos e a imaginação.

– Sara.

A garota enrubesceu e sentiu-se voltar à realidade. Estava diante de um Vittorio vestido com suas roupas de professor, fazendo coisas de professor, na sala dos professores. Respondeu-lhe com uma tímida saudação enquanto se esforçava por desviar seu campo de visão e chocalhar a cabeça a fim de remover da mente a imagem que criara segundos antes. Voltara finalmente a si. Era aluna de um homem experiente em seu trabalho apesar de jovem, e que já havia passado por situações como esta várias vezes. Sabia que não precisaria nem se dar ao luxo de tentar seduzi-la.

– Sara? – disse, estalando os dedos

– Professor... Eu acho que não entendi muito bem aquele livro... Como é mesmo o nome...? Tio Casmurro?

– _Dom._ Dom Casmurro, sim. E?

– Bem... Eu posso ir ao seu apartamento nesta tarde? – "_E dava pra você ser mais direta do que isso?" _pensara Vittorio – Preciso repassar a história do livro, sabe. Eu realmente...

Interrompera o discurso bobo e irritante de sua aluna, dizendo-lhe que esperasse por ele defronte o seu carro ao final do último ato, quando as aulas do período matutino acabassem. E Sara, com efeito, esperara. Os olhos azuis brilhavam, encantados e atados à figura de Vittorio, por trás de seus óculos,.

_"Faça-me sua Capitu, Vitto." _Nota-se que Sara estivera sendo sincera ao dizer que não entendera a obra de Machado de Assis. Não tinha, tampouco sabia, nada de Capitu. Amigos de infância. Amantes. Promessas. Seminário. Casamento. Filho e suposta traição. Traíra ou não traíra? Era tudo tão simples: Sara não dava a mínima. Daria a Vittorio, em quaisquer sentidos. Sara, a vitoriosa; a que não aprendera literatura naquela tarde.

_"Eram brancas." _Constatara ele.

Para que viera a Greenville?

Levar alunas para a sua cama é uma boa resposta?

Então, ao fim da aula, lembrou-se de seu filho e foi buscá-lo no jardim de infância. Um garoto pequerrucho, de nome Johann, com os cinzentos e hipnotizantes iguais aos atnteriormente vistos; a mesma expressão lapidada pelo marasmo de Greenville, a qual, tal como a de Vittorio, só mudava sob certas e raras circunstâncias; tinha também um interesse pelas letras, provavelmente herdado de seu pai. Havia visto quatro invernos apenas e já estava a se definir como uma pequena cópia do extraordinário professor de literatura que era Vittorio. Este o amava deveras, principalmente porque o garoto era, com seus avós em outro plano havia muito, a única família que tinha.

Voltando ao lar, lado a lado com o filho, seus dedos segurando firmemente a pequenina mão entre eles, pusera-se a pensar sobre o garoto. Talvez fosse a resposta à pergunta que fizera a si o dia todo. E a chuva começara, carregando tudo consigo – pensamentos, pessoas, a cidade –, fazendo com que a vontade de sumir dali prevalecesse sobre quaisquer outras, exibindo onipotente seu troféu em uma arrogante pose de vitória.

A noção de tempo voltara: a maçante manhã que dera ao dia início, com a música no rádio, o café e os biscoitos, tornara-se noite. Tristemente negra, nebulosa e sem estrela alguma. A chuva parara, deixando no ar a mórbida impressão de que voltaria a qualquer momento.

E por fim, o dia que fora a repetição do anterior toma seu curso, direcionando-se, como sempre, a um desfecho certo. Preparar o jantar, assistir ao noticiário e observar o modo como Johann brinca com o controle remoto do televisor durante os intervalos; pôr o pequenino para dormir e preparar as aulas do dia seguinte. Nada fora do ordinário.

Deitou-se, mas não conseguia adormecer de jeito algum. Virava-se para a direita e para a esquerda; deitava-se de bruços; ia à cozinha para comer e retornava, ainda insone, embora de estômago cheio. Não adormeceria naquela noite e o sabia. Sua cabeça não o deixava; seus pensamentos, como num turbilhão violento e contínuo, não o deixavam a sós com sua cama e sua vontade de dormir, de ver aquelas longas horas, aquele dia que não fizera a menor diferença em seu calendário, terminado de uma vez por todas, na esperança de que o seguinte pudesse ser melhor, de algum modo.

Por que viera a Greenville?

Soltou um longo e angustiado suspiro.

Não venceria sua inimiga insônia de maneira alguma. _"Pro inferno com as aulas de amanhã!"_ pensou. Resolveu, triste, que passaria a noite em claro. Ou que adormeceria na frente do televisor, afinal, o quanto dormisse lhe seria lucrativo, mas descansar no sono já era uma idéia longínqua e inalcançável, tal qual o pote de ouro que dizem haver no final do arco-íris. Vittorio sonhara em encontrá-lo, quando pequeno. Pensou em Johann. Acreditava o filho também neste tipo de histórias?

E ficou de pé, ao lado de sua cama, direcionando-lhe um olhar terno. Imaginou-se, de repente, sem o garoto. Como seria mais fácil e despreocupada a sua vida se não tivesse uma criança para cuidar e criar sozinho! _Sozinho._ E desprezou a si próprio por ter tido tal pensamento, pedindo, em seu íntimo, perdão ao filho.

_Sozinho._

– Ai, minha cabeça. – Murmurou, levando a mão direita à sua testa de forma involuntária, embora soubesse de que o ato não diminuiria dor alguma em nada. Pensou depois no Pato Donald, personagem de histórias em quadrinhos que não usava calças, mas que saía do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Gargalhou baixinho. O pensamento fê-lo lembrar-se de seu pequeno "baú de tesouros", como o chamava, onde mantinha guardadas pequenas e inúmeras lembranças importantes de sua vida. Cartas que recebera, presentes que ganhara, estórias que escrevera quando adolescente, entre outros tesouros saudosos. _"__Se tivesse pego aquelas calcinhas, poderia tê-las guardado ali como lembranças" p_ensou. E flagrou-se rindo novamente da própria piada.

_Sozinho._

Suspirou e abriu o pequeno baú, procurando uma velha revista em quadrinhos do Pato Donald que sabia estar ali. Passava o olhar rapidamente por cada um dos inúmeros objetos, mas não tão rapidamente que não lhe despertassem nenhuma lembrança; flashes de sua vida passaram, um por um, pela sua cabeça. Via-se viajando sozinho pela primeira vez; via-se rodeado de amigos com os quais não voltaria a falar; via-se beijando a primeira garota de sua vida; via-se terminando suas primeiras garrafas de cerveja, em sua primeira bebedeira, vomitando em uma calçada qualquer; via-se, através das cartas românticas que recebera no tempo de estudante colegial e que guardara no baú, como um garoto popular e adorado.

Via-se, por fim, estudando as letras em sua cidade natal, na Universidade de Utopia.

E entre Luís de Camões e Gonçalves Dias, entre Charles Dickens e Henry Fielding, e entre Victor Hugo e Alexandre Dumas, Vittorio a via. Chamava-se Marie.

– Mmm... – murmurou Johann, revirando-se inquieto em seu sono – Oi ma... Mamãe! Mmm...

Calou-se. E seu pai teve a macabra impressão de que saudava a Marie que havia surgido naquelas lembranças, mas descartou de imediato a hipótese, julgando-se ridículo por haver tido tal pensamento.

O filho nunca a conhecera de verdade. Marie, sua mãe. Vittorio, seu pai. E Johann, por pouco, o filho que quase não nascera.

Marie era bela; belíssima; encantadora. Também cursava letras na Universidade de Utopia e nascera dois invernos antes de Vittorio, que acabou caindo de amores por ela. Permaneceram juntos durante quatro maravilhosos ciclos sazonais, até que Marie descobriu estar grávida de seu namorado. Acometida por um desespero sufocante, só não abortara devido à insistência de Vittorio, à qual acabou por ceder.

Suspirou novamente, e desejou não se ter lembrado de Marie. Desejou não ter aberto aquele baú de memórias, repleto de tudo o que já sentira na vida até então.

_Amaldiçoou-a, nervoso, querendo muito já ter adormecido antes._

E continuou revirando as memórias de seu baú. Já passava de meia-noite. Revia suas fotografias, seu passado visual eterno. Pegava alguns retratos de Johann e os punha ao lado do pequenino, como que para comparar o _antes_ com o_ depois_. Olhava e analisava as suas próprias também, divertindo-se com isto. Até deparar-se com Marie, mais uma vez. Uma imagem bela, uma fotografia a eternizar seus lindos olhos e encantador sorriso. _"As Maries que aqui sorriem, não sorriem como lá" _pensou, lembrando-se das inúmeras paródias de _Canção do Exílio_ que fizera para ela durante o curso de Letras. _"Que coisa mais besta"._

Ignorara por completo a revista em quadrinhos do Pato Donald.

Precisava muito fechar aquele maldito baú e dormir.

Pôs a foto de Marie no bolso, junto com sua carteira e suas chaves, e saiu pela porta a fins de brincar com a ávida criança que tanto inspira e tão bem sabe tornar as coisas divertidas.

Num ímpeto, deixara Johann a sós com o travesseiro. E mal se deu conta disso, viu-se em seu carro, parado diante de uma porta com um letreiro luminoso a pulsar, alegre e frenético, parecendo convidá-lo.

_Bonsoir, monsieur Vittorio! Estava à sua espera, meu nome é Passepartout. Monsieur Passepartout. _

Entrara, embora o lugar não lhe parecesse familiar.

Por que viera a Greenville?

Sem saber por certo aonde ia, seguia as luzes e adentrava _Passepartout_ cada vez maisAndara até um pequeno palco onde uma banda tocava. O vocalista recitava versos vulgares sobre mulheres e bebidas enquanto banhava-se em cerveja. O cheiro de bebida era forte e nauseante perto dele.

Sentara-se ao balcão. Claro, claro! Estava em um bar. _"Passepartout... És um belo bar" _, pensou, tendo a impressão de que fora respondido. Perguntava-se como não o houvera conhecido até então. Levantando seu braço direito e estalando os dedos – um gesto costumeiro, pedira ao homem de _smoking_ do outro lado do balcão uma dose de Martini. A dose, única a princípio, apenas antecedera uma série de outras, que fora sucedida novamente. A noite e Vittorio já iam altos. O homem de_ smoking _que o servira de olhou-o com o canto dos olhos, denotando certo desprezo.

Por que viera ao _Monsieur Passepartout?_

Por _quem _viera ao _Monsieur Passepartout _?

– Maldito _Passepartout. _– disse, retirando do bolso o retrato de Marie e debruçando-se tristemente no balcão.

– _Toma um fósforo..._

– Hã!? – assustado, Vittorio levantou-se de súbito e olhou em volta, procurando descobrir a origem da voz que lhe falava. Era pertencente a um homem de cabelos ralos, que acabara de sentar-se ao seu lado e notar a fotografia que segurava na mão. Uma doce mulher exibindo orgulhosa e dolorosamente seu belo sorriso; um grande desgosto, um brutal abandono. Por que deixara para trás a alegria de se criar um garoto? Por que esquecera de suas responsabilidades como genitora? Por que abandonara Vittorio e Johann?

O homem de cabelos ralos e barba malfeita continuou:

– _...acende o teu cigarro_. – disse, estendendo a Vittorio uma carteira de cigarros. – _O beijo, amigo, é a véspera do escarro. A mão que afaga é a mesma que apedreja..._

Vittorio conhecia os versos que o homem proferia. Ouvira-os em algum lugar, recitara-os em aula havia pouco, mas não conseguia trazer à tona a lembrança. Interrompeu o homem:

– Como se chama?

– Augusto. Muito prazer. – e estendeu-lhe a mão direita, amigavelmente, numa mesura afavelmente correspondida – Seu nome é Vittorio, não?

– Sim, como sabe? – espantou-se Vittorio.

– Minha filha é sua aluna e vive falando de você. Diz que o professor de literatura de Énergie High é o melhor que já teve.

– É mesmo? Tem bom gosto. – disse, brincando – Como ela se chama?

– Sara.

Vittorio suava, talvez por efeito da seqüência de Martinis – queria acreditar que era. Pagou sua conta ao homem de _smoking_, agradeceu Augusto pelo cigarro, levou o retrato de Marie de volta ao bolso e deixou o bar, rapidamente. Decidiu que nunca mais retornaria ao _Monsieur Passepartout. _Voltou a andar a esmo por Greenville. Foi quando a chuva voltara a cair, desdenhosa, desejando-lhe uma boa noite de maneira extremamente irônica.

Viu-se, então, diante de uma das pontes que cruzavam o Rio Catarata, perguntando-se como e por que fora parar ali.

Olhou em volta e sentiu-se desgostoso, como nunca se havia sentido anteriormente. Carros passavam incontinenti, cruzando-lhe a vista com suas luzes cintilantes em movimento. A rua permanecia triste e suja. "_Porra, onde foi que deixei meu carro?"_, pensara. Tateou, em busca de suas chaves, o bolso traseiro de seus _jeans_, puxou dele a foto amassada que trouxera consigo, e olhou mais uma vez para o sorriso de Marie. Uma imensa vontade de atirar-se no Rio Catarata lhe inundou a alma. Embora a ponte não fosse alta, tampouco o rio profundo, o cheiro que ele exalava era tão forte e podre, e a água parecia tão densa, que Vittorio teve a certeza de que morreria intoxicado se mergulhasse.

Sentiu uma lágrima percorrer seu rosto e dependurar-se num pequeno pêlo de sua barba eriçada. Olhou para a foto mais uma vez e a fechou-a em sua mão. Retorna-la-ia ao bolso traseiro, mas apenas retirou dele, inconsciente, a carteira de cigarros que Augusto lhe dera. Lembrou-se subitamente dos versos que dele ouvira, completando-os. Vittorio, o professor de literatura – Como pôde ter-se esquecido daquele conhecidíssimo poema?

_Toma um fósforo, acende teu cigarro_

_O beijo, amigo, é a véspera do escarro_

_A mão que afaga é a mesma que apedreja_

_Se alguém causa ainda pena à tua chaga_

_Apedreja esta mão vil que te afaga_

_Escarra nesta boca que te beija_

Por fim, fizera a si próprio o obséquio de rasgar em pedacinhos a imagem de Marie que tinha em mãos. Deu adeus àquele encantador sorriso e atirou seus pedaços para serem engolidos pelo Catarata. Sentiu-se deveras satisfeito.

_Apedreja esta mão vil que te afaga_

_Escarra nesta boca que te beija_

Por que viera a Greenville?

Por _quem_ viera a Greenville?

Deu um profundo suspiro.

– Amo-o, Johann.

E Vittorio seguiu, sob a chuva que enfraquecia, seu caminho de volta para casa, para voltar a viver com seu filho a rotina a que se condenaram desde que vieram à pequena e provinciana Greenville.


End file.
